starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cona/Leyendas
Cona era un mundo árido y desértico que orbitaba el gigante azul Teke Ro, ubicado en el sistema Teke Ro del Borde Interior. Cona era el planeta natal de los Arcona, similares a una serpiente, y tenía un suministro de agua mínimo debido a una catástrofe geológica que ocurrió al principal de la historia del planeta. Descripción thumb|180px|left|Un [[Arcona/Leyendas|Arcona nativo de Cona.]] Cona era un planeta que contaba con un entorno exuberante y tropical. Gracias a la falta de inclinación axial planetaria y a las corrientes de aire distribuidoras de temperatura, el clima permaneció efectivamente constante en todo el planeta, siendo caliente y denso. La atmósfera tenía una alta concentración de amoníaco, que impregnada las selvas del planeta. El oxígeno se encontraba en el lucho de roca de Cona, y solo llegaba a la superficie a través de plantas altamente complejas que lo almacenaban en cápsulas gástricas. El agua era difícil de encontrar en Cona, y lo poco que había en el planeta era recolectado y almacenado por las plantas nativas. Los Arcona, que vivían en comunidades pequeñas y de baja tecnología, cosechaban el agua de las cápsulas de plantas. Debido a la alta concentración de amoníaco en la atmósfera, la mayoría de las especies no Arcona se vieron obligadas a ponerse máscaras de respiración cuando estaban en el planeta. Mientras que la mayoría de las especies no nativas vivían en masivas ciudades coloniales, las leyendas insistían en que una colonia de Duinuogwuins se estableció en las selvas llenas de amoníaco del planeta. Historia Un mundo de baja tecnología ubicado en el Borde Interior de la galaxia, Cona era el hogar de la especie reptil Arcona. Descubiertos por los exploradores de la República Galáctica durante la colonización de El Corte, los nativos de Cona se aventuraron rápidamente fuera del planeta a bordo de las naves estelares desarrolladas por otras culturas para explorar la gran galaxia y traer de vuelta las tecnologías de otras especies a Cona. Cuando los Arcona comenzaron a explorar Cona, los empresarios descubrieron los ricos recursos minerales del planeta y comercializaron envíos masivos de agua a cambio de los derechos de explotación. Cona rápidamente se convirtió en el hogar de muchas de las compañías mineras más grandes de la galaxia, y algunas más pequeñas como Minerales Nemlor; el planeta ganó un asiento en el Senado Galáctico a medida que aumentó su importancia en la industria minera. Bajo el control de las entidades corporativas durante el debilitamiento de la República en los Conflictos Alsakanos, Cona pudo hacer crecer su infraestructura significativamente durante este tiempo. Erigiendo impresionantes puertos estelares para sus huéspedes e imponiendo ciudades alrededor de su cuartel general, Cona rápidamente atrajo a muchos visitantes que esperaban obtener una gran riqueza de los minerales del planeta. En el 50 ABY, los prospectores descubrieron que el cloruro de sodio era un alucinógeno altamente adictivo para los Arcona. Una vez que la especie estuvo expuesta a cantidades masivas de sal, una generación entera de adictos a la sal casi paralizó la sociedad en Cona. Imponiendo leyes draconianas en el planeta, la República intervino y salvó a Cona de la ruina financiera y social con la ayuda de un gobierno preocupado. A pesar de estos esfuerzos, la adicción a la sal siguió siendo un problema para los Arcona durante las décadas siguientes. En el 22 ABY, una operación de contrabando de sal fue detenida por la Caballera Jedi Stass Allie después de que el planeta le pidiera ayuda a la Orden Jedi. El espacio que rodeaba Cona estaba patrullado por el Ejército del Sector 4 del Gran Ejército de la República. Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin y la República fue reemplazada por el Imperio Galáctico, Cona voluntariamente se sometió al régimen Imperial. A pesar de su afición por la uniformidad que el Imperio prometió, el apoyo disminuyó durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica y el planeta finalmente se unió a la Nueva República. Cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia, Cona fue atacada por los yuuzhan vong y la Guardia Nova de Ailon. Cayendo ante los invasores, Cona fue una vez más liberado por la Alianza Galáctica. Detrás de escena El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion pone erróneamente a Cona en el Sector Mayagil de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. "Cona" se utiliza para referirse a los genitales femeninos en portugués. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' * * *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres